Short Message
by Cassiopeia de Autumn
Summary: Luce? Ya, Luce.. Eh? Reborn menatap Fon / Kalau kalian mendapat nilai dibawah 99 maka aku akan memenggal kepala kalian satu per satu, mengerti, Sampah! / Hibari! Wajahmu itu seperti habis disodomi tulang ikan! / Hibird? / Tolong kembalikan Enma
1. Intro

**Short Message**

* * *

**Author :** AKI si kufufu no fu~ adeknya Colonello-nii

**Disclaimer :** KHR adalah milik Amano Akira-sensei dan hak milik Hibari bersama Tonfa2nya jatuh ke tangan saia /dipecut Dino-san/

**Genre :** Horror

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Gaje, ga serem, typo(s), author horror amatir *jlebb*

Halo semua~~ Perkenalkan, saia Author baru (di KHR) yang nyasar dari fandom Korea sebelah kufufufu~ saia berfikir kayaknya seru nih kalau bikin FF anime gitu, dan kebetulan saia suka KHR dari sejak mereka debut (curhat?)

Reborn : *dateng sambil ngancem pistol* Kau ini sungguh memalukan, ini cerita horror tapi kau masukan curhatan garing mu itu, dasar perempuan tak berguna.

Author : *JLEBB* Su-sumimasen! *brb ngetik ceritanya* Oh ya jangan lupa Review pleaseee ^^ HAPPY READING PROLOG NYA…

* * *

_Satu langkah kau akan kehilangan tanganmu_

_Dua langkah kau akan kehilangan kakimu_

_Tiga langkah kau akan kehilangan kepalamu_

_Empat langkah kau akan kehilangan organ dalammu_

_Lima... Semua orang telah pergi...  
_

_Yang tersisa hanya kau..  
_

_Enam..  
_

_Menarilah bersamaku..._

* * *

"….na."

"…Tsuna."

_DUAKKKKK_

"AKHHH!" teriak Tsuna yang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Reborn membangunkannya dengan cara –cara kasar dan tidak manusiawinya. Beberapa Arcobaleno sedang diam dan melihat sang Vongola Decimo itu.

"RE-REBON!" teriak Tsuna merintih kesakitan, "BISAKAH KAU SEDIKIT LEMBUT KETIKA MEMBANGUNKAN SESEORANG!" teriaknya lagi.

Reborn diam saja. Dia membereskan bajunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Pagi Tsuna." Sapa seorang Arcobaleno yang memakai pakaian China.

"Kau sudah bangun, dasar pemalas,_ kora_!" ucap seseorang lagi yang mengelap senjatanya.

Tsuna melihat ke arah Arcobaleno lainnya. "HIII –!" Tsuna kaget melihat para bayi kuat itu.

"Ke –kenapa mereka semua ada disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Tsuna, kami harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Reborn dan mengangkat tasnya.

"Heh?" Tsuna kebingungan, "Ke –kemana?"

"Hmm.." Reborn menyembunyikan senyumannya dibalik topinya itu, "Ke suatu tempat." Lanjutnya.

"Eh, tapi.."

"REBORNN!" teriak seseorang dari jendela luar. Semua melihat ke arah suara dan seorang bayi melayang dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Cepatlah kalian semua pemalas! Aku hanya dapat ijin dari bos selama seminggu! Kalau terlambat sedikit, aku bisa ditembak mati olehnya sebelum gajiku naik!" teriaknya.

"Huh, dasar si mata duitan itu." Ucap si Arcobaleno berkacamata.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Tsuna semakin heran.

"Kami akan pergi li-"

"Ssst!" Colonello memotong omongan Skull, "Kami akan menjalankan suatu misi,_kora_!" ucapnya.

"Misi?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Reborn, aku tak punya mesin waktu. Maka, cepat bergegas!" bentak Verde.

Reborn melihat mata Tsuna dalam-dalam. Tsuna melihat Reborn dengan memasang wajah takut-bingung-kepada bayi itu.

"Tsuna, aku sudah bilang pada yang lainnya kalau kami semua akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik –baik…" Reborn menghentikan kata –katanya.

"?"

"…Dan kalau bisa, janganlah kau memakai Dying Will –mu sementara ini ,karena tanpa pengawasanku."

"Eh tapi, bagaimana aku diserang orang jahat!"

"Tak akan ada.."

"Eh Re–..."

.

.

. Reborn dan Arcobaleno lainnya telah menghilang seketika.

.

.

"REBORNNNN!" teriak Tsuna.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ISSUE++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tsuna duduk dibangkunya sendirian seperti biasa. Dia memikirkan kata –kata Reborn tadi. Tumben sekali ia tidak menyuruh Tsuna untuk menggunakan Dying Will. Dan lagi, ucapannya itu seperti menandakan akan adanya sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Yo, dame –Tsuna!" ucap teman sekelasnya.

"Eh.."

"Kenapa melamun begitu, sepertinya kau tidak sehat ha?"

"Ti –tidak!" jawab Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, aku punya sebuah cerita yang akan ku ceritakan hanya padamu seorang."

"Eh? Ke –kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena Cuma kamu yang belum mendengar cerita ini.. Ini adalah cerita… kisah nyata sekolah ini… mitos nya…ta…." Desisnya.

"Hiiii –!" Tsuna menutup telinganya. "Ke–kenapa harus aku yang mendengarkan!" teriak Tsuna. Sedangkan temannya itu terkekeh dengan senyum liciknya.

"Kau tau Tsuna. Jika kau sedang di toilet dan mendengar ada yang menutup pintu sebanyak 5 kali.. lalu sesudah itu kau melihat bayangan di cermin, maka kau dan 5 temanmu akan mati." Ucap teman Tsuna lagi.

"Su-sudah hentikan!"

"Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera. Tsuna melirik ke arah suara.

"Go –Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna hampir menangis sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Kau tidak apa –apa Juudaime? Hei bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan kepada boss ku!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan dinamit.

Anak itu ketakutan melihat dinamit Gokudera, "eh..hmm…ti –tidak..aku harus ke perpustakaan!" anak itu gemetar dan berlari.

"Juudaime, dia mengancammu? Berkata kasar? Atau…"

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun, aku tidak apa –apa." Ucap Tsuna.

"Tapi.."

"Yo, Tsuna." Sapa Yamamoto.

"Eh, Yamamoto.." Tsuna tersenyum.

"Yakyuu baka! Jangan memotong omonganku seenaknya! Juudaime sedang di–_bully_" teriak Gokudera.

"Heh?" Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukannya kau yang sedang menakut-nakuti Tsuna dengan bom–mu itu?" tanya Yamamoto.

"APA KAU BILANG MANA MUNGKIN A–!"

"Sudahlah.." Tsuna merelai Gokudera.

"Sudah sore, saat –nya pulang, mari.." ajak Yamamoto.

"GRR! DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!"

"Oh, I –iya." Tsuna mengambil tasnya.

Dia diam sejenak, mengingat omongan barusan "Eh..hm…"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera melirik ke arah Tsuna.

"Ada apa Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"Aku tidak ingin lewat toilet…" ucap Tsuna.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera sweatdrop.

"Toilet kan dekat sini Tsuna, dan itu jalan satu –satunya hahaha.."

"Ju –juudaime takut lewat sana? Biar saya antar melompati gedung ini!"

"Maa,maa.. itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Ti –tidak.. bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada kalian satu hal."

"?" Yamamoto dan Gokudera saling menatap.

"Etto.. hm.. soal mitos..eh..cerita tentang toilet..itu.." Tsuna gugup untuk bercerita hal yang menakutkan itu.

"Soal 5 temanmu yang mati itu?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Eh, Yamamoto tau?"

"Ya.. itu sih cerita lama para senior yang mengerjai juniornya dulu. Tapi itu bukan hal yang nyata kok haha.."

"Apa? Jadi anak tadi yang bercerita hal tidak masuk akal pada Juudaime? Brengsek!" Gokudera mengepal tangannya.

"Jadi itu tidak benar?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Biasanya, yang menutup pintu ialah orang iseng yang berada dibelakang pintu toilet. Terkadang beberapa anak ketahuan Hibari –san melakukan hal seperti itu." Jelas Yamamoto.

"Ya, dan kudengar anak –anak itu dikamikorosu si mata sipit itu, jadi jarang yang berani ke toilet untuk mengerjai murid lain dengan hal bodoh seperti itu. Jadi, jangan khawatir Juudaime!"

"Hmm..tapi kenapa cerita itu dianggap mitos? Bahkan sebagian anak percaya akan hal-hal seperti itu.." Tsuna semakin bingung.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto menggelengkan kepala.

"Tenang saja Tsuna, selama ini kita tak merasakan hal apapun kan saat di toilet."

"Ya, benar Juudaime! di zaman modern ini mana ada hantu yang berani mengganggu bos mafia terkuat!"

"Hm..lagipula Tsuna, bukannya kau pernah terkunci di dalam toilet sendirian?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Haa.. ~" Tsuna menghela nafas, "Iya juga sih, aku sampai lupa." Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Baiklah, mari kita pulang."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar kelas dan berjalan keluar sekolah.

* * *

Saat hampir dekat dengan Toilet, kaki Tsuna merasa bergetar dan berat untuk melangkah. Dia teringat cerita itu kembali. Padahal, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah berkata kalau itu hanya kerjaan senior iseng, tapi dia merasakan ada sesuatu...Ilusi? atau...

_**'Akh, tidak mungkin..Tsunayoshi, kau kan pernah semalaman terkunci disana...'**_

"Yakyuu baka!" teriak Gokudera sambil mengejar Yamamoto. Mereka berdua kejar –kejaran dan melupakan Tsuna. Tsuna tidak memperhatikan kenapa tiba –tiba mereka bertengkar.

_Srakkk_

"Eh, Gokudera-kun, Yama–"

_Krieett…_

_Deg_

Langkah Tsuna berhenti saat mendengar pintu toilet terbuka kecil. Dan sialnya, ia berhenti tepat disamping pintu itu.

'_**A..ada apa ini..Kakiku berat untuk melangkah.'**_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Sementara itu Gokudera dan Yamamoto semakin menjauh.

**_'Ini mirip aura Mukuro! tapi mana mungkin Mukuro ada disini?'_**

"….kamu…" desis seseorang dari arah toilet. Suara seorang perempuan.

Tsuna semakin kaku dan gemetar. Semerbak, aroma busuk dari dalam toilet dan 'sesuatu' menahan kakinya hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"hanya..kamu..dan lima lagi…." Desis suara serak itu.

"….mati…"

_BRUKKK_

Tsuna terjatuh, namun lututnya masih berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Matanya tidak berkedip dan entah kenapa dia merasa ada aura yang sangat aneh telah menariknya. Gokudera dan Yamamoto melihat kebelakang asal suara sesuatu yang jatuh itu.

"Juudaimeee!" teriak Gokudera sambil berlari. Yamamoto juga menyusul.

"Juudaime, kau tak apa? Apa kau sakit? Maaf aku meninggalkanmu!"

"Tsuna..?" panggil Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dia bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya, "Aku hanya..lelah…" lirihnya.

Gokudera membantu Tsuna berdiri dan Yamamoto melihat sekitar.

"…Aku merasakan sesuatu, mirip aura gelap." Kata Yamamoto.

"….." kali ini Gokudera tenang dan melihat sekitar. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan.

"Hibari?" tanya Gokudera.

"Tidak, tidak ada aura membunuh… tapi auranya melebihi Hibari –san."

"Akh! Sudahlah aku tak perduli! Yang penting kita bawa Juudaime pulang dan beristirahat!"

"Iya…" Yamamoto menganggukkan kepala.

Mereka bertiga pulang.

Tsuna masih memegangi kepala dan sesekali melihat kebelakang. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari sana.

* * *

_Krieet…_

_"..."  
_

_SRAKKK!  
_

Pintu toilet bergerak, sembari seseorang mendesis kecil.

"...kau sudah melihatnya dengan jelas." desis orang yang ada di toilet.

"...sebentar lagi...tiba saatnya..."

_Blamm.._

Pintu toilet tertutup rapat.

_t0 bE c0unTinuE_

**Review nya minna–san _ tolong, dan review kalian menentukan FF ini layak atau tidak dilanjutkan..**

**Arigatou sebelumnya *bow***


	2. Mukuro Rokudo

**Short Message**

* * *

**Author :** AKI si kufufu no fu~ adeknya Colonello-nii

**Disclaimer :** KHR adalah milik Amano Akira-sensei dan hak milik Hibari bersama Tonfa2nya jatuh ke tangan saia /dipecut Dino-san/

**Genre :** Horror

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Gaje, ga serem, typo(s), author horror amatir *jlebb*

* * *

"Tadaima…"

"Okareinasai Tsu-kun!"

"…."

"…Ada apa?" tanya ibunya.

Tsuna menhampiri meja makan. "Dimana Lambo dan I-pin?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ah, Lambo-kun dan I-pin bilang pergi menginap di rumah Kyoko-chan, tadi Haru-chan yang mengantarkan mereka"

"HAH? KYOKO-CHAN?"

"Ya…kenapa Tsu-kun?"

'_**Da-dasar anak kecil, aku kan juga ingin ikut kesana!' jerit Tsuna dalam hati.**_

"Air hangatnya sudah siap Tsu-kun.." ucap Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah, eto..aku mau langsung tidur saja."

"Eh, tapi.."

Tsuna menghiraukan ucspan ibunya dan menaiki tangga.

Tsuna masih berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Dia masih membayangkan kejadian tadi sore. Dengan membayangkan suaranya saja dia sudah begidik seketika. Semoga itu hanya mimpi buruk-paling tidak hanya orang iseng yang kebetulan mempunyai aura lebih besar dari Hibari.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna melirik ke arah kiri. "RE-REBORN!" teriak Tsuna yang melihat Reborn berpakaian ala orang hawai lengkap dengan bunga yang tergantung dileher.

"Apa hari pertamamu tanpaku menyenangkan, dame-Tsuna?" tanyanya.

"Eh, tentu saja hidupku da –!" Tsuna mengehentikan ucapannya, "JADI KALIAN PERGI BERLIBUR?" dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kami hanya menjalankan misi."

"MISI MACAM APA ITU!"

"Tentu rahasia. Aku hanya mengunjungimu sekali ini saja…"

"Heh? Jadi kau masih mau pergi?"

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilang kami akan berlibur, ah, menjalankan misi selama seminggu."

"Jadi benar kau berlibur?"

"Ah, aku ketahuan." Ucap Reborn dengan menaruh kedua tangannya dipipi dan terlihat malu –malu.

"Jelas –jelas kau sengaja mengucapkannya!"

"Tsuna.."

"?" Tsuna diam sejenak.

"Kau tidak menggunakan Dying Will -mu kan?" tanya Reborn serius.

"Eh, kenapa tiba –tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa –apa.. ingat, kau tidak boleh menggunakan Dying Will –mu itu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan memprediksi tidak ada musuh yang akan datang..

"Heh? Benarkah?" Tsuna terlihat senang.

"Hmm.." Reborn tersenyum kecil, "Tapi kau harus tetap waspada Tsuna. Ciaossu!"

"Eh, tu –tunggu Reborn, ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan!"

Reborn berhenti dan melihat Tsuna. "Apa?"

"E…etto…ng…apa kau percaya hantu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu." Reborn tersenyum.

"Aku serius!"

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat.

"Ee… ta –tapi tadi sore aku merasakan seseorang yang mempunyai aura melebihi Hibari –san!"

"Apa? Itu kan hal biasa, Tsuna. Terkadang aura gelap yang sangat besar ialah aura membunuh yang sangat besar, bahkan dia bisa membunuh siapapun yang dia lihat.."

"APA?"

"Ya, mungkin dia akan membunuhmu Tsuna." Reborn melompat dari jendela kamar Tsuna.

"Jan-jangan berbicara hal yang tidak –tidak!" teriak Tsuna melihat Reborn yang melompat dari tiang linstrik ke tiang listrik lainnya.

* * *

"…..JUUUDAAIMMEEE!"

"WAKH!" Tsuna terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Tsuna." Ucap ibunya, "Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun tergesa –gesa datang kesini untuk menemuimu.."

"Eh, untuk apa?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "Cepat temui mereka Tsuna, wajah mereka sangat khawatir akan sesuatu."

Tsuna mengangguk.

Tsuna kemudian mengganti bajunya dan mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna orange itu.

"Ohayou Gokude–"

"Juudaime, kita tidak mempunyai wkatu banyak, ayo kita pergi ke sekolah!" potong Gokudera.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Tidak ada waktu Tsuna, nanti kau akan lihat sendiri!" ujar Yamamoto.

"?" Tsuna semakin penasaran.

Ketika mereka tiba, terlihat banyak sekali murid Namimori-chuu yang bergerumun di satu titik.

'_**Ada apa ini? Ini kan hari Minggu!'**_

"Mari kita melihat lebih dekat Juudaime!" ucap Gokudera. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Kasihan ya.." ucap seorang murid.

"Iya, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seperti ini?" kata yang lain.

"Ih, seram.."

Tsuna melihat para murid membicarakan sesuatu. Kebanyakan laki –laki yang datang, bukan perempuan. Yang perempuan malah menjerit, menangis dan ada yang langsung lari dari situ.

"?"

Mereka menyusup dan berdesak –desakkan dengan beberapa murid lainnya.

Dan ketika itu juga..

"!"

"Dia.."

"MUKURO!" teriak Tsuna.

Dia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi yang digantung terbalik dan mengalami luka tusuk dilehernya. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan.

'_**INI PASTI ILUSI BUKAN?' **_

"Cih! Si kepala nanas itu, dia pasti menggunakan ilusi murahannya!" kata Gokudera tak percaya. Tsuna melihat tangannya sedikit bergetar.

'_**BENAR!'**_

"Ya, dia pasti sedang berada disuatu tempat…" ucap Yamamoto. Senyumnya sangat dipaksakan.

'_**BENAR!'**_

"Dia pasti sedang bertarung dengan si maniak itu!" ucap Ryohei. Tsuna melihat ke arah Ryohei.

'_**ITU BENAR! MUKURO BUKANLAH ORANG LEMAH!' **_teriak Tsuna dalam hatinya. Semua guardian dan yang lainnya juga tau itu. Tapi..

"Tapi ilusi ini begitu nyata.." Tsuna gemetar.

"Itu bukan ilusi.." lirih seseorang dari belakang.

"Eh." Ucap keempat lelaki itu bersamaan.

"CHROME! APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak Gokudera.

"Go-Gokdera –kun tenanglah!" Tsuna memegangi tangan Gokudera. Mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Chrome.."

Mereka melihat Chrome seperti mayat hidup. Nyata, namun seperti tak mempunyai jiwa. Tatapan matanya kosong, walaupun lembab, seperti habis menangis berhari –hari.

"Chrome, apa maksudmu ini bukan ilusi?." Tanya Tsuna semakin khawatir.

Chrome mengabaikan ucapan Tsuna. Dia hanya melihat mayat oran yang dia banggakan, yang ia hormati selama ini tergantung secara tidak rasional.

"Mukuro –sama…" Chrome meutup matanya, seakan tidak kuat dan terjatuh.

"Chrome!" teriak Tsuna.

_TAP_

Seseorang menangkap Chrome yang pingsan.

"Chikusa! Joshima? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsuna semakin bingung.

Sementara Chikusa dan Ken hanya menunduk.

"Mukuro –sama.." Chikusa terdiam.

"Dia terbunuh kemarin.." lanjut Ken.

"!" Semuanya kaget.

"Kenapa bisa hal itu terjadi? Mukuro bukanlah orang lemah!"

"Ya.. Mukuro –sama bukanlah orang lemah…"

"Tapi.." Ken berhenti sejenak, "Yang dilawannya bukanlah manusia." Lanjutnya sembari melihat Tsuna dengan tajam.

"?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Gokudera.

"Monster disekolah ini."

"Mu..Mukuro –sama…" Chrome berkali –kali mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kami akan kembali setelah keadaan membaik." Chikusa dan Ken pergi sambil membawa Chrome.

"He-hei tunggu!" teriak Tsuna, namun mereka sudah pergi menjauh.

'_**SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI? SESEORANG TOLONG JELASKAN!'**_

"Tsuna.." panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Dino –san!"

"Mari kita pulang dan membicarakan hal penting." Katanya serius.

"Tapi, Mukuro…!"

"Anak buahku akan mengurusnya, ini penting Tsuna."

Tsuna mengangguk

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei serta Dino berkumpul di kamar Tsuna untuk membahas hal penting.

"Aku akan membahas soal Mukuro." Kata Dino pelan.

"Ja –jadi kau tau tentang kematian Mukuro?"

Dino mengangguk.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang dia datang ke sekolahmu karena akan bertarung dengan Kyoya.."

'_**HIBARI –SAN!' **_

"Aku membiarkannya, karena aku tau kalau Kyoya maniak bertarung. Tapi ditengah jalan aku bertemu Chrome yang berlari sambil menangis. Dia…"

"CEPATLAH BICARA! JANGAN MENGULUR WAKTU!" gertak Gokudera.

"Tenanglah Gokudera –kun!" Tsuna menyuruh Gokudera duduk.

"..Dia meminta tolong padaku."

"Meminta tolong?" ulang Ryohei.

Dino mengangguk, "Chrome bilang, Mukuro berkata bahwa dia akan pergi untuk menemui Kyoya. Namun saat dijalan, Chrome bertemu dengan Hibari yang malah pergi berlawanan arah dengan sekolah. Saat itu juga Chrome pergi menyusul Mukuro."

"Tapi.." Ryohei memotong. "Untuk apa Chrome sebegitu mencemaskannya? Padahal kita tau ilusi Mukuro sangatlah tidak main –main dan sangat profesional."

"Itulah masalahnya." Kata Dino. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari jaket hijaunya itu. Sebuah benda diletakkan diatas meja.

"Surat?" gumam Tsuna.

Ketika dibuka, surat itu bertuliskan darah yang menyengat. Namun, tulisan darah itu sudah bercampur satu sama lain sehingga menyusahkan mereka untuk membacanya.

"Apa isi surat ini?" tanya Yamamoto.

Dino menggeleng, "Hanya Mukuro yang tau isinya. Chrome tidak sengaja melihat surat ini saat mukuro membuang suratnya ke tempat sampah. Mungkin karena sudah diremas saat dibuang, jadi darahnya tidak beraturan lagi. Tapi Chrome merasakan ada aura yang sangat gelap."

"Aura?"

Dino mengangguk, "Ya, seperti bukan aura manusia."

"!" Tsuna teringat kemarin sore saat dia merasakan sesuatu.

"Kalau kemarin… Kami masih disekolah, kenapa kami tidak tau?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Chrome bilang aura yang ia rasakan seperti bukan manusia."

"! Dimana Mukuro ditemukan?"

"…" Dino diam.

"?"

"…Toilet."

"!"

"Kami baru menemukannya sekitar jam 6 sore, karena Chrome sendiri tidak bisa contact dengan Mukuro. Saat itu, Mukuro sedang tersesat dimensi lain."

"Dimensi lain? Maksudnya ilusi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mukuro yang saat itu tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan beberapa tusuk dilehernya, masih sempat meninggalkan petunjuk yang bertuliskan **satu**."

"Satu?"

"Kami sedang berusaha menghubungi Arcobaleno dan beberapa pihak lainnya. Tapi yang sangat membingungkan adalah ketika kami mengangkut mayat Mukuro, meletakkannya dalam ruang jenazah dan dijaga ketat…"

"Mayatnya tergantung terbalik dibelakang sekolah.." sambung Yamamoto.

"Benar. Padahal banyak orang berjaga disana. Bahkan Basil menjaga mayat Mukuro didalam, tapi saat masuk, aku melihatnya tertidur..bukan itu hanya kelihatannya saja, sebenarnya dia sudah…"

"BAGAIMANA BISA?"

Dino menggeleng.

"Sesuatu seperti Trident menembus kepalanya.."

"Chrome..?"

"Tidak mungkin, seharian Chrome menangisi Mukuro."

"Ya, lagipula kita semua tau bahwa Chrome sangat memuja Mukuro, jadi tidak mungkin.." sambung Tsuna.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Tsu-kun ada surat untukmu.." Ibu Tsuna membuka pintu dan memberikan surat untuk Tsuna.

"Eh, surat?"

"Baiklah, Ibu tinggal ya, kalau ada apa –apa katakan saja."

_**BLAMM**_

"Apa isinya Sawada?" tanya Ryohei.

Tsuna membuka surat itu.

"! INI?"

"Jangan –jangan…" dia menyamakan suratnya dengan Dino.

"Mustahil!"

Semua tertegun melihat satu kata dalam surat itu

_Dua.._

* * *

_Jangan lupa reviewnya minna ^^  
_


	3. Chrome's Alibi

**Short Message**

* * *

Oh ya makasih sebelumnya untuk **Ileyra-san**, sekarang saia tau cara meng-editnya XD *bow***  
**

Dan halo juga yang dari fandom Korea sebelah kufufufu~! X3 *kibar bendera Varia (?)*

* * *

**Author :** AKI si kufufu no fu~ adeknya Colonello-nii

**Disclaimer :** KHR adalah milik Amano Akira-sensei dan hak milik Hibari bersama Tonfa2nya jatuh ke tangan saia /dipecut Dino-san/

**Genre :** Horror

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Gaje, ga serem, typo(s), author horror amatir *jlebb*

**_P.S_ : Karena udah masuk ke inti cerita, biar Minna –san ngga bingung, mohon setiap kata, dan kalimat percakapan serta tingkah laku maupun… /plakk/para tokoh diperhatikan. Ini mungkin bisa jadi hint buat kalian untuk menemukan pelakunya :D Oh ya jangan lupa chapter2 sebelumnya juga diingat agar bisa jadi _"jembatan keledai"_ agar bisa dimengerti.. Ciao ciao…!**

* * *

_Dua_

"Eh.." Tsuna terbelalak kaget saat menjajarkan suratnya dengan surat Dino. Secarik kertas beramplop merah yang mirip dengan yang dipegang oleh Dino sekarang didapatkan oleh Tsuna. Hanya saja surat itu tidak berisi apapun kecuali satu kata, yaitu _Dua._

"Warna amplopnya sama!" gumam Dino.

"Ta-tapi kenapa dia mengirimkan surat ke rumahku?" tanya Tsuna ketakutan.

"!" Semua tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Jangan –jangan.." Ryohei melihat yang lainnya.

"Diantara kita..?" sambung Gokudera.

'**AKAN ADA YANG MATI!' **lirih mereka dalam hati bersamaan.

"HIII –!" Tsuna semakin takut. Dia tidak membayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi padanya –atau lebih mengerikan lagi jika besok dia sudah bernasib sama dengan Mukuro.

_BRAKK_

Gokudera tiba –tiba menghentak meja, "Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Si brengsek itu harus mati duluan!"

Ryohei mengangguk. "Kita akan menangkapnya to the extrem!"

"Ya tapi sebelum itu, kita tak punya bukti apapun. Bahkan kita tak ada saat kejadian. Satu –satu menemukan petunjuk adalah menunggu Chrome sampai dia benar –benar bisa menerima kematian Mukuro, baru kita meminta petunjuk darinya." Kata Dino.

Tsuna mengangguk, "Ya aku mengerti. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Reborn menyuruhku agar tidak menggunakan Dying Will."

Yang lainnya melihat ke arah Tsuna, "APA?" ucap semuanya bersamaan.

"Eh.." Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto.

Tsuna menggeleng, "Reborn tidak memberitahuku , tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa Reborn sudah menduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini."

Dino berpikir sejenak, "Hmm.. begitu. Jika Reborn sudah menduganya, ada baiknya jika memang kau tidak menggunakan Dying Will –mu itu Tsuna. Karena Reborn tau apa yang harus kita perbuat." Ujar Dino.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan surat dan juga pembunuhan ini? Bahkan Basil yang mempunyai Dying Will sudah…" Tsuna berhenti.

Semua menunduk.

"Anak itu pasti sedang lengah!"

"Kita akan pikirkan ini nanti. Surat itu sebaiknya tidak kita apa –apakan dulu. Mari kita pulang ke rumah dan berfikir dengan tenang." Ajak Dino.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak boleh membiarkan Kyoko tau akan hal ini." Kata Ryohei.

"Dino –san." Panggil Tsuna. Dino melihat Tsuna.

"Ya, kau boleh menginap sementara waktu disini Dino –san." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Tsuna." Dino membalas senyum anak bermata coklat caramel itu.

* * *

"Mukuro –sama sudah pergi,_byon_…" ujar Ken kesal sekaligus menahan air mata.

"Semua berlalu begitu saja, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Pelakunya, akan aku bunuh! Hiks.." M.M menangis.

"Maafkan kami, Mukuro –sama.." Chikusa menunduk terdiam.

Sore ini, Ken, Chikusa, M.M, dan tentunya Chrome –berdiri didepan makam seseorang yang bertuliskan **Mukuro Rokudo** yang baru saja meninggal. Anggota Kokuyo Gang berkumpul disana dan menangisi kepergian sang Master yang amat mereka cintai. Mukuro yang telah menolong mereka, mau menerima anak buah tak berguna seperti mereka. Yang saat itu sendirian dipenjara Vindice. Namun, akhirnya….

Semua rasanya sia- sia.

M.M kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Chrome yang terdiam.

_PLAKKK_

M.M menampar Chrome dengan keras. Terlihat sedikit darah keluar dari mulut Chrome. Chikusa dan Ken melihat ke arah suara itu.

"Dasar gadis jelek! Kau bodoh membiarkan orang yang berbaik hati membuatkanmu organ dalam mati! Kenapa kau tidak mati juga hah!" M.M mengguncang bahu Chrome. Sementara yang dimarahi diam saja, tak bereaksi.

"M.M sudahlah.." Chikusa berusaha menenangkan M.M.

"Diam kau! Kalian semua juga bodoh! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menjaga Mukuro-chan dengan baik? Kenapa bisa dia mati? Ini salah kalian… SALAH KALIAN!" M.M berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Terutama kau Chrome! Seharusnya kau bertindak lebih cepat! Kalian ini memang lemah!" bentaknya lagi. Kali ini Chikusa dan Ken sudah muak melihat gadis berambut merah itu terus menyalahkan mereka sejak kemarin.

Ken melihat sinis M.M, "Kau sendiri, dimana saat Mukuro –sama sedang dalam bahaya?" sindirnya dengan melihat M.M.

Chikusa juga menatap M.M dengan sinis, "Ya, setidaknya Chrome berusaha membantu kami."

M.M terdiam, "Jadi kalian lebih percaya gadis baru ini daripada aku? Teman lama kalian?"

"Ya.." ucap Ken. Suatu kata yang jarang dia ucapkan untuk seorang Chrome Dokuro.

"Brengsek kau!"

"Teman –teman, jangan bertengkar..Mukuro –sama…pasti..sedih.." kata Chrome yang masih menunduk seperti mayat hidup.

"Siapa yang kau panggil teman? Dari dulu aku tak sudi menerimamu di Kokuyo! Dasar gadis pembawa sial!" teriak M.M.

"Chrome benar, sebaiknya kau diam." Kata Chikusa.

"Maaf.." Chrome mengangkat kepalanya.

Semua memandang Chrome. Chrome kemudian membungkuk dalam –dalam. "Ini semua…salahku.." ucapnya sambil menahan tangis. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya sudah mulai lembab.

M.M mendorong Chrome hingga jatuh, "KEMBALIKAN MUKURO –CHAN!" bentaknya.

"M.M HENTIKAN!" Chikusa menarik M.M menjauh dari Chrome. Lengan M.M ditarik dengan paksa oleh Chikusa yang sudah merasa sangat muak melihat gadis berambut pendek ini.

"Kenapa kalian membela gadis bodoh ini? Karena dia lengah Mukuro mati!"

"Ini sudah terjadi! Kita tidak bisa memutar waktu!" ujar Chikusa.

M.M melotot ke arah Chrome. Kaki Chrome bergetar, "Maaf, gara –gara aku kalian…" Chrome kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk sekali lagi. Dia kemudian berlari pergi menjauh.

"Aku pasti akan…" Chrome tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, masuk kedalam hutan sambil berlari sekeras mungkin.

"HEI KAU! MAU LARI KEMANA?" M.M ingin mengejar Chrome, namun ditahan oleh Chikusa.

"Ck! Lepaskan!" bentaknya. M.M kemudian terdiam dan menunduk. Terdengar samar –samar suara tangisan keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Tangannya yang semula kuat menampar Chrome sampai terluka kita bergetar memegangi lututnya.

"Kau harus tau satu hal M.M… disini, bukan hanya kau yang berduka. Jadi, janganlah kau merasa menjadi orang yang paling kehilangan." Ucapan Chikusa terhenti melihat Chrome yang sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Gadis itu, juga sudah terlalu lama memendam banyak hal.." lanjutnya.

Chrome berjalan memasuki hutan menjauhi makam dan anggota Kokuyo Gang. Dia berlari dengan tergesa –gesa sambil menahan air matanya. Kemudian dia berhenti ditengah hutan itu. Dia menyeka air matanya sesaat. Karena dirasanya sudah jauh dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir masternya itu, dia berjalan perlahan menelusuri hutan tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya.." lirih Chrome sambil memegang Trident –nya dengan kuat.

* * *

"Para Arcobaleno tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi, mereka sedang berada disuatu tempat yang tidak bisa diakses dan dihubungi." Ujar Dino yang baru saja mendapat laporan dari CEDEF. Tsuna lupa memberitahukan satu hal pada Dino.

"Ah, etto.. Reborn juga berkata bahwa selama seminggu dia tidak akan pulang kerumah. Dia dan para Arcobaleno lain sedang berlibur." Tsuna memberitahu Dino.

"Libur?" Dino mengkerutkan dahinya. Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan diam melihat Dino yang kesal mendengar kalimat itu saat sedang kritis.

"Mungkin para bayi itu menginginkan kita untuk menghadapi sesuatu dengan kemampuan kita sendiri." Tsuna mencoba meredakan kekesalan si _Haneuma_ itu.

"Ya, tapi kalau kasus pembunuhan.. aku tak yakin. Ini lebih rumit bagiku." Dino menarik nafas.

"…dan lagi pelakunya belum diketahui. Mungkin saja ada musuh baru yang menyerang kita." Ucapnya lagi.

"Musuh? Ng.. Reborn berkata bahwa tidak akan ada musuh baru yang datang. Itulah yang dia ucapkan sebelum pergi, makanya aku sama sekali tak boleh menggunakan Dying Will –ku." Kata Tsuna.

"? Tidak ada? Berarti orang yang sudah kita kenal?" tanya Dino.

"Siapa?"

"Yah mungkin saja Byakuran, keluarga Simon, Varia.."

"Itu tak mungkin!" Tsuna berbicara agak keras, sehingga mengagetkan Dino. Tersadar akan ucapannya, kemudian Tsuna menatap Dino.

"Eh..maaf.." Tsuna menunduk.

"Siapa yang tau akan hal itu Tsuna. Semua orang punya dendam yang tersembunyi, sebaik apapun dia.."

Tsuna menatap Dino lekat –lekat, "Dino –san..jangan-jangan kau juga.."

"?" Dino menatap balik Tsuna, kemudian tersenyum, "Yah, kalau aku sih hanya punya dendam sementara saat melawan Byakuran dulu, tapi** dulu** loh." Dia menekan kata dulu pada Tsuna.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya, "Ha~ syukurlah." Kata Tsuna sembari tersenyum.

"Eh, ini sudah malam. Besok kau ke sekolah bukan? Mari kita tidur dan melupakan sejenak tentang kejadian tadi pagi."

"Eh? Nee.. Mari kita…"

"Tsu –kun! Ada temanmu!" kata ibunya yang berada dilantai bawah.

Dino dan Tsuna saling menatap.

"Ah, siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mungkin itu Gokudera dan yang lainnya." Ujar Dino. Tsuna mengangguk, "Aku akan segera kembali Dino -san!" kata Tsuna.

Tsuna berlalu dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sementara itu Dino menelepon seseorang dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan surat yang bertuliskan darah itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Beberapa menit dia menelepon orang itu, kemudian dia mengakhirnya pembicaraannya..

"Ya, kuserahkan padamu.." kata Dino menutup telepon. Dia kemudian menyimpan kembali kedua surat itu.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara langkah dari anak tangga, dan sejenak kemudian Dino mendengar suara Tsuna dan seseorang yang suaranya serak. Seperti…tangisan?

'_**Perempuan?'**_ batinnya dalam hati.

Kemudian Dino melihat Tsuna yang muncul berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, "Di-Dino –san.." kata Tsuna agak cemas. Seseorang berdiri dibelakang Tsuna, terlihat sama –samar karena tertutup badan Tsuna.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ada tamu yang sangat mengejutkan.." Tsuna yang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu minggir kesamping. Dibelakangnya, ada seorang anak perempuan yang menunduk.

"Kau.." kata Dino.

"Chrome –chan, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kita." Kata Tsuna. Kemudian, Tsuna mengajak Chrome masuk ke kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Chrome duduk.

"Kau baik –baik saja?" tanya Dino cemas. Tsuna juga memandang Chrome dengan khawatir, mengingat baru tadi pagi Chrome masih syok dengan kematian Mukuro.

"Ya." Katanya datar. Suara sedikit berbeda. Suaranya serak, sepertinya dia habis menangis. Entah sampai kapan dia akan menangisi kesalahannya dan kematian Mukuro sampai air matanya kering setiap saat.

"Jadi kau kesini…"

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku." Potong Chrome.

"?"

Tsuna dan Dino mengerti maksud Chrome dengan kata membantuku. Pastilah Chrome ingin menemukan sang pelaku pembunuhan.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Dino.

"?" Chrome kaget melihat Dino. "Kami akan membantumu." Kata Dino lagi.

"Ya, kami pasti akan menemukan pelakunya, Chrome!" kata Tsuna.

Chrome melihat Tsuna dan Dino, "Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak apa –apa? Masalahnya baru saja tadi pagi Mukuro.." Dino menghentikan kata –katanya. Dia takut melihat gadis itu menangis lagi, karena dengan melihatnya saja, gadis itu sangat rapuh.

"Mukuro –sama.. telah pergi kemarin..jadi air mataku sepertinya sudah kering sekarang.." ujar Chrome serak.

"Chrome –chan.." Tsuna khawatir.

"Lagipula, jika aku menangis, pasti Mukuro –sama akan sedih. Sesekali aku harus menjadi kuat.."

"…" Dino dan Tsuna melihat satu sama lain. Mereka kemudian mengangguk ke arah Chrome.

"Jadi..bisakah kau mengatakan pada kami serangkai peristiwa sebelum Mukuro meninggal?" tanya Dino berhati –hati. Dia tidak ingin kondisi Chrome _down_ saat dia mengungkit kembali kejadian kemarin.

Chrome mengangguk. "Ya.."

Chrome diam sejenak, berfikir akan sesuatu. Dino dan Tsuna mengerti bahwa Chrome masih agak ketakutan untuk menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Kemarin lusa, hari masih berjalan dengan biasa. Tiba –tiba ada sebuah amplop merah yang tersangkut didepan pintu markas kami. Saat aku memungutnya, aku tiba –tiba merasakan aura tidak enak dari dalam surat. Karena tulisannya untuk Mukuro –sama, kami semua tidak berani membuka surat itu. Dan ketika Mukuro –sama membaca surat itu dia tersenyum, dia bilang dia mendapat surat tantangan. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa surat itu tidak biasa..Maka aku terus bertanya pada Mukuro –sama.."

"Tunggu." Dino menghentikan cerita Chrome. "Kau bilang, itu adalah surat tantangan dari Hibari?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, sepertinya Mukuro –sama kesal karena aku terus bertanya padanya, lalu dia berkata bahwa itu surat dari Hibari –san. Dia sudah lama tidak bertarung dengan Mukuro –sama, maka aku memakluminya, walaupun.."

"Walalupun auranya berbeda dengan Hibari?"

Chrome mengangguk.

"Tapi ternyata firasatku tidak salah. Aku melihat Mukuro –sama meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Aku ingin saja memungutnya, tapi jika Chikusa dan Ken melihat, mereka akan memarahiku, jadi aku diam –diam mengambilnya dan tak kusangka surat itu bertuliskan memakai darah."

"Apa kau tau ini darah apa Chrome?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ya, jelas sekali itu darah manusia.." ucapnya agak takut.

"!"

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku sudah lama berada dirumah sakit. Berkali –kali operasi dan mencium bau darahku sendiri maupun darah pendonor. Setidaknya bau itu mirip sekali dengan bau darah manusia."

"Ya, Chrome benar. Jika darah hewan, baunya lebih busuk daripada ini." Dino memberi keterangan pada Tsuna. Tsuna mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ah, lanjutkan Chrome.."

"Etto.." Chrome berhenti.

"?"

"…Ah, ya.. Siang itu aku sangat cemas dan menyusul Mukuro –sama, apakah dia benar –benar menemui Hibari –san atau orang lain. Namun Mukuro –sama tau bahwa aku mengikutinya, jadi dia menggunakan ilusi sehingga aku kehilangan jejaknya. Saat tersesat aku melihat Hibari –san sedang berjalan bersama Reborn –san."

"Reborn bukannya…" Dino melihat ke arah Tsuna.

"Etto.. kemarin Reborn ke rumah untuk mengingatkanku soal Dying Will.."

Dino mengangguk mengerti.

"Siang itu juga aku langsung berusaha meng-contactnya, aku sempat menemukannya.. Dia sepertinya menggunakan banyak ilusi untuk berpindah tempat sehingga menyulitkanku. Dan akhirnya kami menemukannya pada sore hari.. Saat murid Namimori pulang…"

"Jadi dia membunuh Mukuro saat…"

"Eh, kau bilang kalian menemukannya ditoilet?" tanya Tsuna. Chrome mengangguk.

"Etto.. Saat pulang, aku juga merasakan aura aneh saat melewati toilet sekolah."

"Eh.." kata Dino dan Chrome bersamaan.

"Yamamoto –kun juga merasakannya. Saat itu tubuhku gemetar dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Aku sama sekali kalau itu adalah aura si pembunuh. Maafkan aku Chrome.." Tsuna menunduk dalam –dalam.

"Tsuna.."

"Bo-boss.."

Chrome menunduk, kemudian tersenyum-dipaksakan sambil melihat Tsuna.

"Aku bersyukur boss.."

Tsuna kaget mendengar kata –kata itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Ya, syukurlah boss tidak kenapa –kenapa.. Karena, kejadian yang menimpa Mukuro –sama bagiku bukanlah main –main mengingat dia adalah ilusionist hebat."

"I-iya tapi…"

"Lagipula, boss tidak boleh menggunakan Dying Will kan?"

"Ya.." Tsuna menunduk kembali. Sementara itu Dino melihat ke arah Chrome dengan wajah bingung.

'_**Kenapa dia…'**_

"?" Chrome melihat Dino yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

Dino diam, dia berpikir akan sesuatu."Sebaiknya kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu Chrome. Walaupun kau bersyukur karena Tsuna dan lainnya tidak menjadi korban, tapi kau masih berharap Tsuna menyelamatkan Mukuro kan?"

"!" Chrome kaget dengan ucapan Dino.

"Di-Dino –san!"

"Ya.." jawab Chrome sambil tersenyum –yang masih dipaksakan. "Tapi semua sudah terjadi."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kita pikirkan saja besok. Sekarang kita beristirahatlah dulu. Aku tidak ingin kondisi kita menjadi _drop_. Chrome, sekarang kau akan bagaimana?" tanya Dino.

"Aku akan kembali ke Kokuyo. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang aku ketahui.."

"Ya, terima kasih Chrome, kau sangat membantu." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu." Pamit Chrome. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Chrome melihat ke arah Tsuna.

"B-boss.."

"Ya?"

"Besok, sepertinya aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah."

"Ke –kenapa?" tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Aku ingin menjadi makam Mukuro –sama agar tidak hilang lagi.." ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Eh? Tu –tunggu Chrome!" teriak Tsuna. Dino mencengkram tangan Tsuna, mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak menyusul Chrome.

"Dino –san!"

"Biarkan dia Tsuna."

"….Tapi…"

"Tsuna, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Ini hanya firasatku tapi…" Dino langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsuna. Sesaat kemudian mata Tsuna terbelalak kaget.

"APA?"

* * *

"Juudaime, apa kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Gokudera pada Tsuna. Siang itu Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera berada di atap sekolah. Makan siang sekaligus membicarakan kasus pembunuhan kemarin.

"Eh, etto.. belum, bagiku semuanya terlalu cepat, aku jadi tidak mengerti." Jawab Tsuna sambil meminum jusnya.

"Ahaha, tenanglah, pasti nanti akan terungkap cepat atau lambat." Kata Yamoto sambil tertawa. Gokudera memandang sinis si maniak baseball itu.

"Saat seperti ini kau masih bisa tertawa?" bentaknya. Tsuna tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa Gokudera –kun, sesekali kita harus rileks dan melupakan sejenak pembunuhan itu." Ujarnya.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Seseorang menaiki atap sekolah dan datang menghampiri ketiga remaja itu. Ah tidak, bukan menghampiri, hanya melewati Tsuna dan kawan -kawan.

"Hi-Hibari –san!" Tsuna gemetar. Biasanya jam segini Hibari tidur di atap sekolah, dan jika ada yang datang dia akan –meng_**kamikorosu **_siapapun yang datang. Namun tidak kali ini, dia melewati Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Dia melihat ke arah langit mencari sesuatu. Setelah beberapa lama yang dicari tidak ada, dia kembali turun dari atap. Tapi sebelum itu…

"Herbivore.."

"Y-ya?" Tsuna terbelalak kaget.

"Jika ada mayat lagi di sekolah ini, aku akan…"

"KYAAAAAAAA" teriak seseorang dari bawah.

"?" semuanya kaget, kemudian Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Jangan-jangan.." mereka akhirnya turun untuk memeriksa asal suara. Sementara Hibari hanya terdiam disitu. Setelah beberapa lama, seekor burung kenari mungil menghampirinya.

"Hibari! Hibari!" gumamnya. Hibari menoleh, burung itu hinggap dibahu lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, kupikir kau sudah mati ditangan orang itu." Hibari tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Hibari.

"?" Hibird, sang burung kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ketempat pembunuh bajingan itu." Seringainya.

Sementara itu Tsuna dan yang lainnya menghampiri ke sebuah ruangan kelas IX, dan…

"Ada apa?" tanya Gokudera.

"Sasagawa –san!" teriak seorang siswa. Seorang siswa lagi hanya gemetar, bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuka pintu karena mendengar jeritan seseorang, tapi.." omongannya dipotong oleh Gokudera yang menyerobotnya.

"Eh, Onii….."

"!"

Sasagawa Ryohei diam tak bergerak di sebuah ruangan kosong kelas IX yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

_t0 bE c0unTinuE_

* * *

**Jadi, ada yang sudah menemukan _hint_ yang saia sebutkan diatas?**

**Belum?**

**Ah masa sih,, udah jelas kok hohoho..**

**Maaf kalau ada typo -,- karena typo saia tingkat akut. Jangan lupa review nya Minna-san , kalau ngga saia doain bernasib sama kayak si nanas loh ! XD /plakk/  
**


	4. Yamamoto and Reborn's clue

**Short Message**

* * *

**Author :** AKI si kufufu no fu~ adeknya Colonello-nii

**Disclaimer :** KHR adalah milik Amano Akira-sensei dan hak milik Hibari bersama Tonfa2nya jatuh ke tangan saia /dipecut Dino-san/

**Genre :** Mystery (?)

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Gaje, ga serem, typo(s), author horror amatir *jlebb*

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto duduk terdiam di lantai ruangan kelas 3 yang tak terpakai itu. Mereka memandang ke arah depan, di mana seorang laki –laki berambut putih sedang mengelus kepalanya yang diperban itu.

"Uooo.. Sawada, terima kasih! sekarang aku sudah agak baikan!" ujar Ryohei sambil tertawa.

"Ah–nee.. tapi Oniisan, kenapa kau bisa pingsan ditempat seperti ini?" Tanya Tsuna.

Ryohei memutar bola matanya memandang langit–langit. "Aku lupa.." dia meletakkan tangannya didagu, berpikir keras, "Yang aku ingat hanya terdengar jeritan dari sini, lalu aku mendobraknya dan jatuh pingsan, hahahaha.."

"Jangan tertawa bodoh!" Gokudera kesal dibuatnya.

"Jeritan?" ulang Tsuna. Ryohei mengangguk, "Ya, jeritan anak perempuan. Seperti anak bermata satu yang rambutnya mirip Rokudo."

'_**CHROME!'**_

"Eh, tapi masa' sih? kan ruangan ini terkunci, mana mungkin anak itu bisa masuk?" kata Yamamoto. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Kan sudah kubilang, hanya mirip!"

"Tapi mungkin saja itu benar!" Gokudera ngotot.

"Sudah kubilang hanya mirip!"

"Pendengaranmu kan jelek, jadi pelakunya pasti gadis itu!"

"Hei kau sopan sedikit pada seniormu!" Ryohei mulai kesal. Gokudera juga sudah agak naik darah, "Cih! Aku tak akan mengakui senior bodoh sepertimu!"

"Apa kau bilang…gr.."

"Berani kau?!"

"Maa, maa, sudahlah kalian.." Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Ka–kalian, sudahlah.." ujar Tsuna. Dia kemudian berpikir kembali. Hmm, sepertinya ada yang janggal.

'_**Oniisan mendobrak pintu ruang kelas yang tak terpakai ini karena mendengar suara jeritan yang mirip dengan Chrome. Tapi, Chrome kan tidak masuk sekolah karena menjaga makam Mukuro? Atau ada orang lain? Masa ada orang yang bisa masuk kesini sih? Pintu ini kan dikunci..Ahh ini sangat rumit!'**_

"Sawada!" panggil Ryohei.

"Akh!" Tsuna terbangun dari lamunannya, "A–ada apa?" tanyanya.

Ryohei tersenyum, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, pasti kita bisa menemukan pelakunya lalu kita habisi_ to the extreme_!"

Tsuna membalas senyumnya, "Ah, nee…"

"Tapi aku khawatir Oniisan lama sekali sadarnya."

"Habis kalian tidak membawaku ke UKS sih, malah kalian yang membawa kotak P3K kesini! Aku merasa sesak nafas" ucap Ryohei. "Tapi aku tidak apa–apa!"

"Tapi disini atmosfernya berbeda! kau bisa mati hanya karna kekurangan oksigen!" gerutu Gokudera. "Si dua murid bodoh yang tiba–tiba membawakan P3K, jadi kami tak perlu membawamu ke UKS!"

"Atmosfer? memang bisa ya? Mungkin disini tidak ada jendela, makanya disini panas _to the extreme_! hahaha!"

"Haha syukurlah kau tidak apa–apa." kata Yamamoto.

"Oh ya, kelas bukannya sudah dimulai 25 menit yang lalu? Kalian sengaja membolos dengan menjadikanku sebagai alasan ya?" sindir Ryohei.

"Heh! Enak saja! Susah–susah kami tolong! Juudaime lain kali kita biarkan saja dia mati!"

"Ja–jangan begitu Gokudera–kun.."

"Maa, maa, ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Yamamoto.

"Eh, tapi Oniisan.."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan segera sembuh kok!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Hmm, baiklah.." Tsuna tersenyum. Mereka bertiga pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

_Tap.. Tap… Tap…_

Terdengar suara langkah tanpa ragu dari seorang laki–laki bermata hitam ke suatu tempat. Dia kemudian berhenti. Melihat sekitar.

"…."

"Hibari…hibari…" ucap burung mungil yang dipundaknya itu.

"…Diam burung kecil, nanti kau bisa masuk perangkapnya.." Hibari tersenyum kecil –melihat ke salah satu sisi.

"Rupanya kau disitu ya, herbivore.."

Orang itu melangkah keluar dari semak–semak, kemudian bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum.

"Wah..wah.. rupanya kau bisa menemukanku ya, Hibari Kyoya."sambutnya.

Hibari menghiraukan sambutan –atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kata–kata tak berguna dari wajah datar orang itu.

"..Hn.. hari ini aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati!" Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya itu.

"Hm? Wahh, aku jadi takut…–tapi bisakah kau mendengar kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?"

"..?"

"Kupikir Namimori sedikit membosankan, dan aku hanya menghiasnya sedikit. Jadi berterima ka–"

"Bodoh." potong Kyoya.

"?"

"Aku tak butuh alasan bodohmu itu. Sekarang aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka, jadi tak perlu repot–repot mencari teman untuk menjadi korban."

Hibari terdiam, "Ah, aku salah. Bukankah korbannya memang dirimu sendiri?" Hibari tersenyum –senyum yang bagi orang itu adalah sebuah sindiran.

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi maaf, aku tak punya waktu jadi–"

Wushhh!

Tonfa Hibari melayang hampir mengenai wajah orang itu. "Jadi aku akan membuatmu mempunyai banyak waktu di neraka sana." seringainya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu.." Orang itu tersenyum, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau pulang hanya tinggal nama, hei Fuuki Inchou!"

* * *

"Tsuna, kau baik–baik saja?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Hng? Ah ya.." jawabnya lemas. Seharian ini –ah bukan, sejak kemarin ia hanya memikirkan kasus pembunuhan itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi… Membuatnya gila.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Juudaime…" kata Gokudera cemas.

"Ya, aku tak apa–apa kok, kalian jangan khawatir.." Tsuna mengembangkan senyum yang dipaksakan itu.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya!" katanya.

"Juudaime, nanti terjadi hal–hal yang tidak diinginkan, biar saya temani!"

"Hiee! Ti–tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri!" ujarnya. Yamamoto hanya tertawa, "Itu benar, Tsuna kan bukan anak berusia 5 tahun haha.."

"Cih! Diam kau yakyuu baka!"

"Sudahlah, aku masuk dulu ya.."

"Juudaime!"

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu disini saja!" Yamamoto menahan Gokudera.

"Lepaskan aku idiot!"

'_**Kalian sudahlah..' **_ Ringis Tsuna dalam hati. Terkadang dia rasanya mau lari dari kedua orang itu dan hidup 'normal'.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tsuna membuka pintu, dan berjalan menuju kran air. Dia lalu memutar kran dan mengambil sabun, lalu mencuci tangan. Rasanya tidak ada suara dari luar.

'_**Loh? Gokudera dan Yamamoto–kun sudah selesai berdebat diluar? hh.. Syukurlah'**_

Sesaat kemudian air dari kran itu berhenti mengalir.

"Eh?" Tsuna memutar kran itu ke segala arah, "Apa sedang mati lampu?" gumamnya.

_Kiiitt.._

Terdengar seperti suara pintu terbuka, membuat Tsuna agak merinding.

"Hii..." gumamnya pelan. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Go–Gokudera–kun, kau masih diditu kan?!" panggil Tsuna dari dalam.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ini aneh, sungguh aneh! Biasanya Gokudera selalu mendengarkan Tsuna.

_Cklek!_

Kali ini terdengar suara orang yang mengunci pintu.

"Si–siapa?!" teriak Tsuna.

Hening.

Tsuna mengambil tissue roll dan kemudian bergegas melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"…."

Langkah Tsuna terhenti.

_**'Tadi itu apa?'**_

"…Du…a…." tiba–tiba suara itu terdengar masuk ke telinga Tsuna. Suara yang sama persis saat dia melewati pintu toilet dulu.

"..Ap–"

**"GYAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

"Hei, yakyuu baka, menurutmu siapa pelaku pembunuhan bodoh ini?" Tanya Gokudera pada Yamamoto. Mereka berdua menunggu Tsuna di depan toilet sambil melihat ke arah halaman belakang melalui jendela di lorong sekolah.

"Kenapa Tanya aku? tumben haha.."

"Cih! aku kan hanya tanya saja!" Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya.

Yamamoto tersenyum, "Aku tidak tau." jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah kuduga, tak ada guna aku bertanya pada orang abnormal sepertimu!" keluhnya.

"Hahaha, begitu ya?" Ia tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, "Tapi aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari kasus ini."

"?.." Gokudera melihat wajah Yamamoto yang tetap tenang itu, "Apa?"

"Hmm? Kau tidak tahu? Padahal kau pintar Gokudera.."

"Ck! Jangan sok! Cepat katakan!"

"Yang menarik adalah, kenapa seseorang bisa masuk ke ruangan yang terkunci bertahun–tahun tanpa disadari orang sekitar? Dan juga kenapa dua murid yang menemukan Ryohei hanya menemukan seorang Ryohei? Dan bukan seseorang yang Ryohei bilang menjerit dari dalam?"

"Mungkin saja dia kabur duluan? Lewat jendela misalnya?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat sekitar?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Atau kata–kata Ryohei saat dia tersadar?"

"Yang mana?"

"Saat kau bilang atmosfer disana sangat berbeda."

"Ya, atmosfer disana sangat berbeda karena tidak ada jendela, jadi–" Ucapannya terhenti. Yamamoto tersenyum, seakan dia tahu bahwa Gokudera menyadari kejanggalan itu.

"Ba–bagaimana bisa!" Gokudera tak percaya. "Berarti itu bukan suara manusia!"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu, tapi masih ada 1 kemungkinan manusia yang melakukannya kok."

"Apa?"

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Akh aku tau! Itu–"

**"GYAAAAAAAA!"** terdengar suara dari dalam toilet.

"?!" Gokudera dan Yamamoto berbalik badan.

"JUUDAIME!" dia membuka pintu dengan keras.

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto melihat Tsuna yang duduk dibawah lantai sambil ketakutan.

"Juudaime ada apa?!" tanya Gokudera. Dia kemudian mendobrak satu–per satu pintu toilet yang ada.

"A–ada orang!" kata Tsuna berusaha berdiri, Yamamoto membantunya, "Orang?"

"Tidak ada!" kata Gokudera.

"Tapi tadi aku melihatnya dicermin! Sungguh! Dan dia mendesis kecil!"

"Suaranya seperti apa Tsuna?"

"Ti–tidak jelas, tapi seperti suara perempuan!"

"Mana mungkin ada perempuan iseng masuk toilet laki–laki.."

"…" Gokudera berpikir, "Hei yakyuu baka!" panggilnya. Yamamoto menoleh.

"Sepertinya memang dia orangnya.." gumam Gokudera.

Tsuna menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tangannya bergetar dan terdengar dia meringis ketakutan.

"Juudaime sudahlah, tidak ada apapun, kami ada disini sekarang." Gokudera berusaha menenangkan.

"Ya Tsuna itu benar!"

"C–cermin...cermin..itu..." lirih Tsuna.

"Cermin?" Ucap Yamamoto dan Gokudera bersamaan.

Terlihat ada sebuah tulisan dicermin itu.

Terbuat dari darah? Atau hanya cat merah?

"Cih! Brengsek!" gumam Gokudera.

.

.

.

.

**_Dua langkah kau akan kehilangan kakimu_**

* * *

"…."

Drrt…drrt…

"…."

Drrt…drrt…

"…."

Drr–

"REBORNN! BISAKAH KAU HENTIKAN SUARA PONSELMU ITU!" teriak Verde. "PENELITIANKU JADI KACAU!"

"Ya, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku menghitung uang!" tambah Mammon.

"Tapi, bukankah itu hanya terbuat dari pasir?" tanya Fon.

"Diam kau! Uang tetaplah uang!" bentaknya.

"…Baiklah.." Fon menyerah, kemudian kembali bermeditasi.

"Ah, maaf, aku tak tahu kalau itu menggangu kalian." kata Reborn santai.

"Apa ada yang terjadi, _kora_?" tanya Collonelo. Reborn mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula ke ponselnya, ke arah Collonelo.

"Ya, tapi ini hanya urusan kecil."

"Dari siapa?"

"Hanya dari salah satu murid bodohku."

"Sepertinya sejak tadi malam dia selalu mengirim pesan padamu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, _kora_."

"Tak ada, dia hanya bilang ada 'tamu besar' yang datang, kalian tak perlu cemas. Kita disini untuk bersenang–senang bukan?"

"…."

Collonelo kembali ke tendanya.

Reborn sesaat melihat Mammon yang sibuk membuat banyak uang dengan pasir disekitarnya.

"Mammon.." panggil Reborn.

"Apa?" balas Mammon singkat, masih membuat uang dari pasir disekitar pantai itu.

"Kalu illusionist bukan?"

"Ya.."

"Di Varia, siapa yang bisa membedakan antara ilusi dan yang bukan?"

"Ya hampir semuanya bisa, karena mereka semua sering melihat ilusiku."

"Hmm."

Mammon berhenti membentuk pasirnya itu, "Kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, anak buahku semuanya tidak bisa membedakan antara ilusi dan kenyataan. Hff.." Reborn menghela nafas dengan wajah datar.

"Memang kalau belum terbiasa sulit membedakannya. Ya Varia sendiri memang beberapa masih agak tertipu dengan ilusi lawan, karena belum terbiasa melihat ilusi yang akan dikeluarkan si musuh itu. Tapi kalau satu lingkungan sih, pasti sudah tau watak orang itu."

"Watak?" tanya Reborn.

"Ya, misalnya saja dalam Varia, karena mereka sudah mengenalku sejak lama, maka mereka sudah tau ilusi apa yang aku punya, atau sekalipun aku belum mengeluarkan jurusku, mereka sudah tau aura dari dalam diriku. Begitu juga dengan Vongola kan? Karena ada gadis itu dan laki–laki berkepala nanas itu. Pasti bocah Vongola itu tau ilusi kedua temannya itu"

"Aura ya.."

"Hmm, di Varia, Squalo sangat bisa membedakan mana yang ilusi dan mana yang bukan, sekalipun itu bukan orang yang ia kenal."

"Kupikir Xanxus juga bisa?" tanya Fon.

"Boss memang bisa, tapi dia adalah orang yang mudah terbakar emosi, makanya dia tidak perduli apakah itu ilusi atau bukan, dia akan tetap menyerang."

"Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, kebanyakan suatu kelompok tidak mengenali ilusi lawannya kecuali temannya sendiri."

"Kau pintar Reborn."

"Tentu saja. Ini menarik." Reborn menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik topi fedoranya.

"Mammon."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin kau mengirim pesan pada Squalo."

"U–untuk apa?!"

Lagi–lagi Reborn tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. "Karena aku akan membuat rencana besar."

* * *

_Hueee… Minna–san, maaf ya kalau FF nya makin gaje T_T_

_Karena bikin cerita mystery (?) itu susah banget!_

_Oh ya adakah yang sudah dapat Hint–nya? Hint itu paling jelas waktu 8059 nunggu Tsuna di toilet. Dan oh ya! Waktu penjelasan Mammon! Itu jelas banget :D_

_Jangan lupa 2R nya yaw!~~~~~_


	5. Free Time

**Author :** AKI si kufufu no fu~ adeknya Colonello-nii

**Disclaimer :** KHR adalah milik Amano Akira-sensei dan hak milik Hibari bersama Tonfa2nya jatuh ke tangan saia /dipecut Dino-san/

**Genre :** Horror

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Gaje, ga serem, typo(s), author amatir

* * *

Tsuna bangun dari tidurnya. Rasanya pagi ini ia tidak bersemangat. Terlihat ada kantung mata yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya itu. Memang, sejak kejadian pembunuhan itu ia sangat khawatir akan keselamatan teman-temannya. Terutama kalau hal itu menimpa Kyoko, ia mungkin saja bisa gila dan bunuh diri.

"Gokudera, tenanglah." ucap seseorang dari bawah.

"Diam, biarkan aku membunuhnya!" teriak Gokudera kesal.

Tsuna diam dan mendengarkan suara yang ribut dari bawah.

_Yamamoto–kun dan Gokudera sedang apa disini pagi-pagi sekali?_

"Tsuna–nii !" teriak seorang anak kecil berlarian masuk ke dalam kamar Tsuna sambil menggenggam erat buku besarnya.

"Eh, Fuuta?" tanya Tsuna bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Ada orang yang berambut putih panjang datang dari tadi pagi!" Fuuta tersenyum. "Takeshi–nii dan Gokudera–nii juga sejak pagi bersama orang itu."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya "Berambut…putih? Panjang..?" Tsuna berpikir. "EH JANGAN-JANGAN..?!" Tsuna bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan turun ke bawah.

* * *

Tsuna menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang duduk di kursi. Dan juga seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil menyandar pada meja. Matanya tajam dan juga taring dari mulutnya siap mencabik siapa saja yang ingin melawannya. Tsuna tau siapa dia.

"S–SQUALO?!" teriak Tsuna. Semua pria tersebut seketika melihat ke arah Tsuna yang memakai piyama tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Juudaime!" ucap Gokudera.

Yamamoto juga melihat ke arah Tsuna sambil tersenyum seperti biasa "Yo, Tsuna!"

Sementara yang namanya dipanggil hanya diam dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan serius.

"E…" Tsuna ketakutan melihat Squalo. "Etto, kenapa kalian semua ada di rumahku?" tanya Tsuna.

Semuanya terdiam dan menunduk, kecuali Squalo. Tidak biasanya dia langsung mengucapkan kata 'VOI' khasnya itu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Perasaan Tsuna tidak enak.

"Hibari–san.." Yamamoto membuka mulutnya.

_**BRAK!**_

Tsuna memukul meja makan "Ada apa dengan Hibari–san?!" Tsuna mulai panic. "Jangan-jangan..!"

"Tenanglah Juudaime, dia tidak mati." kata Gokudera.

"Eh?" Tsuna melihat wajah Gokudera yang serius itu.

"Baguslah.." Tsuna menghela nafas. Tsuna juga bepikir kalau Hibari bukanlah orang yang mudah begitu saja dikalahkan, apalagi dibunuh. Hibari itu pemegang cincin terkuat Vongola bukan?

"Lalu.. ada apa dengan Hibari–san?" tanya Tsuna pada semua.

"Kemarin malam, saat aku ingin ke rumahmu, aku bertemu Hibari.." Yamamoto menarik nafas sejenak. "Dia berlumuran darah."

"APA?!" Tsuna kaget mengengarnya "BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak tau apapun "Saat aku ingin menolongnya, seperti biasa dia menolak. Tapi dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkanku."

"?"

"Dia bilang, dalang dibalik pembunuhan itu adalah salah satu diantara guardian Vongola."

"!"

_VONGOLA?!_

"Dasar si prefek itu! Sudah mau mati masih menyusahkan orang!" keluh Gokudera.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" sanggah Tsuna. "Vo–vongola tidak seperti itu, kalian tahu kan? Kita semua teman!"

Kembali lagi semuanya diam. "Oi, dengar." Squalo mulai membuka suara. "Aku jauh-jauh datang ke Italy hanya karena diperintahkan oleh Xanxus. Aku tidak ingin bermain sahabat-sahabatan dengan bocah idiot seperti kalian. Tapi, kali ini kita tidak bisa menganggap enteng. Karena bossku bilang, Reborn memberitahu bahwa pelaku pembunuhan semua ini memang anggota Vongola."

"Reborn?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" tanya Tsuna. "Saat seperti ini kenapa dia malah tidak ada!"

"Ck, itu tidak penting sekarang. Kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan pelakunya sebelum ada yang terbunuh lagi." kata Rain guardian Varia itu.

"Oh ya.. Mukuro.."

Semuanya pun terdiam dan mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Squalo melihat 3 anak kecil itu dengan kesal.

Squalo mendecik, "VOII! Kalau begitu kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?! Cepat pergi ke sekolah dan temukan petunjuk, sampah!" Squalo mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Tsuna.

"HIIII..!" Tsuna lari ke kamar dan buru-buru mengganti bajunya.

* * *

"Reborn, Belpeghor bilang Squalo sudah mendarat di Jepang dan langsung ke rumah Tsuna." ujar Mammon yang sibuk menghitung uang yang berada dalam koper.

Sementara itu, Reborn yang mendengar berita itu dengan santainya minum kopi seperti biasa "Oh." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"…" Mammon melihat kesal Reborn, ingin melawan tapi niat itu diurungkannya.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Terdengar bunyi langkah dari belakang. Semua Arcobaleno melihat ke asalnya suara. Collonello melihat siapa yang datang lalu mengembangkan senyumannya "Lal!" teriaknya senang.

Lal menengok sejenak, lalu dia melihat Reborn.

"Lal, aku senang kau datang, _kora_!" Collonelo berlari dan merentangkan tangannya, siap memeluk Lal.

Duagh!

Sebuah pukulan mengenai Collonelo, tepat di wajah.

"Diam, aku disini bukan untuk menemuimu!" omelnya. Namun tetap saja, wajah merahnya itu tidak bisa disembunyikan saat bertemu Collonelo. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Reborn.

"Ada apa Lal? Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini." tanya Reborn.

"Ah, ya. Aku memang sengaja datang ke sini untuk membicarakan soal masalah internal Vongola."

"Vongola?" tanya Fon yang ikut mendengar. Lal mengangguk.

Reborn hanya tersenyum "Aku sudah tau hal itu." katanya santai.

"APA?!" teriak Lal mengangetkan semua orang "Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja?! Saat ini Sawada pasti kebingungan dan membutuhkanmu!" teriaknya kesal.

"Hmm.."

"Jangan hanya mengeluarkan 'hm' saja! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Lal tenanglah.." kata Fon.

"Sangat berisik!" komentar Mammon.

"Lal,"

"?"

"Apa kau memata-matai mereka beberapa hari ini?" tanya Reborn mulai serius.

"? Ya, aku mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka. Lalu aku melihat bahwa anak gadis pengganti Rokudo belakangan ini terlihat sangat aneh."

"Hmm, begitu. Sudah kuduga."

"Apa kau tau sesuatu Reborn?"

"Tidak pasti, tapi yang jelas satu."

"?" Fon, Mammon, Lal dan Collonelo melihat Reborn.

"Lupakan, aku mau makan dulu." Reborn tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian meninggalkan para Arcobaleno.

"REBORN!" teriak Lal sangat kesal.

"Lal sudahlah.." Fon menenangkan Lal.

"DIAM! LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MEMBERINYA PELAJARAN!"

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berjalan bersama seperti biasa ke sekolah. Tapi dengan perasaan Tsuna yang tidak biasa.

"….Ano," Tsuna melihat ke belakang. Dilihatnya Squalo yang sedaritadi mengikuti mereka bertiga sambil melihat sekeliling dan berteriak kepada banyak orang.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Tsuna berhenti.

"Ada apa Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"…" Tsuna diam sejenak, dan berpikir. Ia membalik badannya, "S-squalo.." panggil Tsuna dengan agak takut. Squalo menengok dan melihat anak kecil yang memanggilnya "Voi, ada apa!" tanyanya dengan nada keras.

"HIII!" Tsuna ketakutan, "Etto, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di luar?" usul Tsuna.

"VOI! KAU MENGUSIRKU?!"

"HIII !" Tsuna ketakutan melihat Hiu Varia itu.

"Dengarkan kata Juudaime! Kau tidak boleh melawan perkataan bossku!" kata Gokudera.

"Tapi scumbag kecil itu bukan bossku! Jadi aku tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Go-Gokudera, sudahlah!" Tsuna berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi Juudaime, dia.."

"Aku harus mengikutimu kemanapun! Itu yang diperintahkan padaku!" kata Squalo.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Bu-bukankah Xanxus sangat membenciku?"

"Voii.. Tentu saja! Dia menyuruhku melihat detik-detik kepalamu terpenggal!"

_JA-JAHAAATTT! _ringis Tsuna dalam hati.

"..O..oh, begitu.." Tsuna merinding sendiri mendengarnya. "Tapi kalau begini caranya, Hibari-san bisa marah." gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak menjadi guru saja? haha.." celetuk Yamamoto.

Mendadak semuanya terdiam dan melihat Yamamoto.

"Eh, Yamamoto-kun itu tidak.."

"VOII! Itu ide yang bagus, sampah!" Squalo tersenyum melihat Yamamoto.

"Ahaha.." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha..ha.." Tsuna tertawa dengan tidak ikhlasnya melihat keadaan saat ini.

* * *

_Squalo yang akan menjadi guru Namimori_

_Hibird yang hilang_

_Adelhied yang mengajukan permohonan pada Tsuna_

_Chapter berikutnya, kora!_

**_JANGAN LUPA 2R NYA!_**


	6. Free Time 2

**Author : **AKI-SAN~ CALON ADEK IPAR LAL~

**Rating :** T *maybe*

**Genre : **Mystery (?)

**Disclaimer : **Amano Akira-sensei beserta campur tangan yang terlibat, dan Hibari hanay milik Tuhan dan saia #plakk *brb diarak warga*

* * *

Fon dan Reborn duduk santai berdua di depan altar sebuah bangunan tua bergaya abad pertengahan Eropa. Mereka sudah tidak ingat sudah berapa lama mereka berdiam diri di sana tanpa berbicara satu sama lain sepatah kata pun. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jangankan berbicara, sudah berapa lama sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu pun sama sekali tidak ingat. Ya, tempat ini memang tidak asing bagi para Arcobaleno. Di dalam ruangan lantai bawah, ada 7 kursi tua dan juga meja bundar yang dikelilingi kursi tersebut. Dulu, mereka saling bertemu dan duduk melingkar di sana. Tidak berbicara. Tidak memperdulikan orang lain. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Luce..

Bagi Reborn, Luce hanyalah orang aneh yang sukarela memberi senyuman gratis sambil menawarkan kue dan kopi pada setiap Arcobaleno. Padahal dia hanya seorang cenayan, mungkin saja saat itu dia seketika dibunuh atau paling tidak kena gertak yang lain. Tapi senyumnya yang tulus itu benar-benar menghangatkan para Arcobaleno yang saat itu panik karena menyusut menjadi seorang bayi. Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyesali apapun.

"Luce?"

Ya, Luce

**_Eh_**

Reborn manatap Fon. Pria bermata sipit itu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyuman khas. Hanya saja kali ini senyumannya agak berbeda,

"Apa?" tanya Reborn dengan wajah datarnya. Fon menggeleng "Ah, tidak ada, aku hanya sedang memikirkan dimana Luce sekarang." katanya pelan. Raut muka Reborn mulai bergeser sedikit. Terlihat mulutnya agak menekuk ke bawah. Melihat senyumnya saja membuat Reborn ingin mengatakan_ 'Apa senyummu itu adalah senyum kemenangan karena sudah menebak isi kepalaku? Kalau kau bukan orang baik dan mengungkit nama itu lagi aku pasti sudah meledakkan isi kepalamu'_

Reborn memalingkan matanya ke arah matahari senja "Aku tak tau, jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku."

"Yah, sepertinya saat ini kita semua sudah bisa menerima takdir kita. Dan sayang sekali Luce tidak bisa bersama kita untuk reuni."

Kali ini Reborn benar-benar terpancing oleh pria China satu ini. Namun Reborn hanya diam, "Ya" hanya itu kata yang terucap.

Fon menghela nafas, dan beranjak dari kursinya "Andai saja saat ini dia berada disini.." gumamnya pelan dan berjalan ke dalam. Sekilas Reborn melihat wajah Fon. Mukanya tersenyum, namun sepertinya agak sedikit kecewa.

Apa-apaan dia?

Apa dia mengkhawatirkan Luce?

Ah, tapi sepertinya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hubungan Fon dan Luce. Yang harus Reborn pikirkan saat ini adalah Vongola. Vongola sedang terpecah dan mencurigai satu sama lain.

Yah semoga saja pilihannya dengan menjadikan Squalo menjadi kartu AS tidak salah. Tentu saja, Hitman nomor satu di dunia ini tak pernah salah.

* * *

"SAAALLLAAAHHH!" teriak Tsuna sambil memegangi rambut coklat karamelnya itu. Sudah berapa lama ia berteriak seperti orang sakit jiwa. Entahlah. Beberapa anak melihat sinsi ke arahnya dan beberapa lainnya tidak perduli dengan dame yang satu itu.

"_Juudaime_, tenanglah!" kata Gokudera berkali-kali menenangkan. "Go-gokudera.. Ini, sangat bahaya!" paniknya semakin menjadi.

"Tenang _Juudaime_, ada aku disini! Jika hiu itu berani macam-macam, takkan aku biarkan!"

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya, Gokudera.. tapi…"

_Sreekk!_ pintu kelas terbuka

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Semua mata anak kelas 2A tertuju pada pria 20 tahunan yang masuk itu. Kecuali Gokudera yang sibuk menyumbat telinganya untuk jaga-jaga.

**_DIA DATANG!_** teriak Tsuna dalam hati. Dia melirik ke sebelahnya, Kyoko. Seperti biasanya, dia tersenyum dan melihat pria itu.

"K-Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna berbisik.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Apa kau tau dia? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Dimana ya?" Kyoko berpikir.

"E-etto.. Kyoko-chan, mungkin hanya mirip saja! Aku juga pernah melihat orang seperti dia ahahaha..ha..ha.."

**_INI GAWAT! JANGAN SAMPAI KYOKO-CHAN MENYADARINYA!_**

"Ya, kau benar Tsuna-kun!" kata Kyoko dengan polosnya.

_**SYUKURLAH!**_

"Squalo!" teriak Yamamoto memanggil nama guru baru mereka itu. Serentak semua anak melihat ke arah Yamamoto dengan bingung.

"Apa yang tadi dikatakan Takeshi?" tanya seorang anak "Sekuaru?" gumam anak yang lain.

"Skuru?"

"Bukan, yang tadi dia katakan itu Sekoro!"

"Heh!"

_**MINNA! FATAL BAGI KALIAN MENGGANTI NAMA SQUALO!**_

"Ano, minna-san sebaiknya kalian jangan.."

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menggelegar seisi kelas–atau mungkin tepatnya seluruh sekolah. Mendadak semua murid terdiam. Sepertinya mereka harus cepat-cepat pergi ke dokter telinga paling mahal. Bahkan Gokudera yang menyumbat telingganya masih bisa mendengar.

"Ahaha, dia tetap seperti Squalo." Yamamoto dengan santainya tertawa

_**Ya–Yamamoto…**_

"VOOIIII! Dengar! Mulai sekarang sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan aku adalah guru baru kalian! Semua anak di kelas ini harus mendapat nilai diatas 99 mengerti?!"

Semua anak terperangah "I-itu artinya 100 kan?" bisik salah satu anak. "Apa guru ini sudah gila? Melihat wajahnya saja aku merasa bahwa dia tidak waras!"

_**GYAAAAA!**_

"APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN TADI SAMPAH?!" Squalo seketika sudah berada didepan kedua anak itu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Gyaaaa!" serempak anak itu kaget. "Ti-tidak ada…" kata kedua murid itu ketakuan.

"Bagus! Dengar semua! Jika kalian mendapat nilai dibawah 99 maka aku akan memenggal kepala kalian satu per satu! Kalian mengerti sampah?!"

Semua murid terdiam. "AKU BILANG APA KALIAN MENGERTI, SAMPAH?!"

"ME-MENGERTI GURU!" teriak semua anak ketakutan.

**_Di-Dia tetap berbicara layaknya semua anak disini adalah anak buahnya!_**

* * *

"Ternyata Squalo sangat bersemangat sekali menjadi guru ya, ahaha.." kata Yamamoto sangat senang. Sementara Gokudera memincingkan matanya dan memasang muka cemberut "APANYA! Yang benar saja _yakyuu baka_! Aku tidak sudi diajari oleh orang macam dia!"

**_Ternyata ini lebih berat dari yang aku duga_**

"Ahaha.." Tsuna tertawa garing "Sudahlah minna-san, lebih baik kita lupakan sejenak soal Squalo itu."

"Ah, benar juga! Ini jam istirahat_, Juudaime_!"

"Ya, aku lapar!" gumam Yamamoto. "Dasar kau yakyuu.."

_DUGH!_

Gokudera menabrak Tsuna "SU-SUMIMASEN JUUDAIME!" Gokudera membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ssstt.. Gokudera, tenang sedikit." isyarat Tsuna. Tsuna terdiam sambil melihat ke arah depan. "Hmm?" Gokudera lalu melihat ke arah depan juga. "Cih, dia..!"

"Ah, Hibari!" Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya pada prefek Namimori itu. Hibari menengok ke arah belakang.

**_TI-TIDAK! INI GAWAT!_**

Hibari berjalan ke arah belakang–lebih tepatnya ke arah Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Tsuna sudah menyangka pasti ini akan berakhir buruk! Dia sudah siap menutup mata dan memegangi kepalanya. Bersiap untuk dihajar. Tapi..

.

.

.

"Eh?" Tsuna membuka matanya. Tidak ada apapun mengenainya. Tsuna memegangi tubuhnya, tidak ada yang luka ataupun tergores. Ini tandanya..

**_SELAMAT!_** teriaknya dalam hati senang. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. Ada apa dengan Hibari hari ini? Ibaratnya Hibari-san sehabis masuk penjara dan kemudian jera untuk memukul orang.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Gokudera "Wajahmu hari ini seperti orang yang habis disodomi tulang ikan, kau harus berkaca!" ejek Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna menarik tangan Gokudera. "Jangan, berbahaya!"

_Tap_

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. Diam.

"HI-HIBARI-SAN! ITU TIDAK BENAR! GOKUDERA HANYA BERCANDA SESAAT! JANGAN DIMASUKKAN KE HATI!" Tsuna berusaha mencegah prefek itu marah.

"Hn.." Hibari memalingkan mukanya. Tidak terpancing. Dunia akan terbelah dua, dan Hibari tidak akan pernah bertemu anak-anak itu, dia diam saja.

Tsuna melihat wajah Hibari. Raut wajahnya terlihat agak kusut, seperti habis menangkap 100 penjahat yang akan menghancurkan sekolah tercintanya itu dalam waktu semalam. Wajahnya agak cemas. Mungkin.

"Etto, Hibari-san.."

"Kalau kau melihatnya,"

"?"

"Kalau kau melihat burung kecilku.." Lagi-lagi dia menghentikan ucapannya.

"Burung.. kecil?"

**_Apakah yang dia maksud Hibird?_**

"Ano.. A-ada apa dengan Hibird, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna memberanikan diri. Hibari menghela nafas.

"Tidak." Hibari kembali berjalan. "Percuma saja jika aku meminta tolong pada orang bodoh seperti kalian." kemudian ia berlalu.

"APA KAU BILANG TADI! SIALAN! BIAR AKU TUNJUKAN SIAPA YANG BODOH!" Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"GYYAAA! GOKUDERA!"

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu duduk lemas di sebuah sofa yang sudah agak lapuk. Disandarkannya kepalanya itu dan ia mulai menatap ke arah langit-langit sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Mukuro-sama." lirihnya pelan. "Ken.. Chikusa.." beberapa lama kemudian air matanya menetes dari salah satu bola mata besarnya itu. "Maafkan aku.."

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, ia mengusap matanya. Mengambil tridentnya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mulai beranjak dari sofa yang biasa diduduki masternya itu. "Kalau begini terus, Bos dan lainnya bisa mencurigaiku.."

Dia mencoba berjalan, namun perutnya terlalu sakit. Sepertinya organ dalamnya, mulai berkurang. "Aku harus cepat, sebelum yang lain menyadarinya."

"Tunggu dulu."

"Eh?" Chrome melihat ke arah suara itu. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya sambil menyiapkan tridentnya. Wajah gadis itu ditutupi oleh kegelapan dari ruangan itu. Ia kemudian mencoba maju beberapa langkah.

"Kau!" Chrome mulai mengenalinya. "Akh!" perutnya terasa sakit lagi. Ia meringkuh kesakitan.

"Suzuki Adelhied!" gumam Chrome dengan nada agak tinggi. Wajahnya agak cemas melihat Adelhied.

"Ya, ini aku. Tapi, aku datang bukan untuk melawanmu atau semacamnya."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku.. punya sebuah permintaan."

Chrome menatap Adelhied dengan tajam dan agak sedikit takut. "Apa?"

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan yang harus kau penuhi Chrome, kalau tidak.. Aku akan membunuhmu. Sekarang." ia menekan kalimatnya itu.

"Ikh.." Chrome tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa memegangi perutnya.

Adelhied mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan Chrome "Aku ingin kau mengembalikan Enma."

* * *

_Adelhield yang melindungi Chrome dari semua tuduhan, hanay demi Enma_

_Time Traveler TYL Spanner memberikan informasi yang mengejutkan!_

_Luce.. Ah, bukan.. Uni sang cenayan datang untuk melihat masa depan_

_Beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat!  
_

**_DON'T FORGET TO 2R!_**


End file.
